


Alone

by Riverdale1586



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Other, Self-Harm, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-22 05:45:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11960946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riverdale1586/pseuds/Riverdale1586
Summary: Jughead felt alone in this world of cruel people.He felt alone without his mother.Without his sister.And without his friends.





	1. Information

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fiction on Riverdale so please bare with me. I do have other books on Wattpad if you want check them my account is : @riverdale1586. And thanks for reading. Luv you.

So FP got out of jail. So Jughead is living with him.

Jughead is 15 in this story.

Jughead's mother doesn't talk to him and doesn't let Jellybean talk to him either.

Fred Andrews never got shot in this book.

This is gay Jughead. I support him being asexual but just for this book.

So yeah I guess that's all you need to know.

Bye


	2. Chapter One

"Jughead come on get up." FP shakes the boy's shoulder trying to wake him up.

"I don't wanna go to school." He mumbles cuddling the blankets closer.

"Jughead you only have 6 more months of school left." FP tries compromising.

"You suck at compromising considering you're a side south serpent." Jughead mumbles stretching.

"Just get up I have to go to work and drop you off to school." FP sighs before leaving the room.

Jughead gets up and slowly walks to the bathroom. He closes the door and looks at the mirror. He was a mess. He was barely getting 5 hours of sleep and school hasn't been helping. The constant teasing the constant torture.

You would think that your friends would be there for you. But that wasn't the case for Jughead. The whole gang came to him, became his friend, made him trust them, and left as soon as the serious bullying started.

They all had lives. Archie had football and all his buddies. Betty and Veronica had cheerleading. And well him and Kevin were never close in the first place.

But it still hurt. The way they look at him as if they never knew him.

He shakes himself away from his thoughts and starts brushing his teeth.

~~~~

"Thanks for the ride Dad." Jughead says, no emotion at all, and leaves his father's car.

"Love you Jug." He heard his father but he doesn't say anything. He can't let his guard down. If he does then his father is going drink and things at home are also going to spiral down.

He enters the halls of Riverdale High. He got the usual dirty looks from the cheerleaders and football players and the sympathetic looks of the good kids. He ignored them, as usual, and opened his locker. He grabs his books and stuffs them in his bag before turning around.

He say Archie and Veronica, they gave him a look, one he couldn't describe but it made him feel sad and angry. So he looked away and clenched his fists.

He felt so angry. Angry with life. Angry that everything bad always happens to him. Nothing good can ever happen because he's Jughead, bad luck just goes along with him. His mother left him. He never anything to her. He doesn't understand why. Why? That's all he wants to know. But of course he won't because he's Jughead.

~~~~

"Hey Jughead." Ethel says sitting down next to him... at lunch. No one wants to sit next to him at lunch... but he was in the library.

"Hey Ethel." He gives her a small smile deciding to be nice.

"I was just wondering if you wanted to hangout. As friends, I know that you're gay... it's just that I really don't have any friends." She admits looking at her shoes.

"Sure." He says.

"Okay, I thought you were going to say no." She laughs and takes a book out of her bag. "It's called The Outsiders, its just book about well outsiders, I think you'll really relate to it. Here you can have my copy."

"Ethel it's your book I really shouldn't be taking it." Jughead says glancing at the book.

"No it's okay I always keep double copies of my book, just in case. You can have it don't worry." Ethel says giving him a smile.

He places the book in his bag. "Thanks." He gets up. "I have a free period so I'm just going to head out."

"Me too." Ethel says.

"Do you wanna go to Pops with me?" He asks, but instantly regarded it. He can't let another person in his life. "Oh my God I just forgot I have to go give my dad lunch."

Ethel just smiles. "Sure. Bye Jughead."

She waves and Jughead nods before running out of the library.

His father in fact didn't take lunch today, and he had 10 dollars so he should go buy him something from McDonald's and give it to him. He did have a one hour free period.

~~~~

Jughead steps on the rocks and tightly holds the milkshake, fries, and McChiken in his hand. He hops off the rocks and notices his father from a far.

He walks over and his father stops working. "Hey Jughead aren't you supposed to be in school?"

"I had a free period, thought I'd drop off you lunch, sorry it's something un healthy it was the nearest thing and the cheapest." Jughead explains giving his father the bag.

"That's fine at least you cared enough to dm bring me something." He father chuckles. "Jellybean would love all of this." His smile fades but he didn't show Jughead that.

"Yeah she would." Jughead agrees sadly.

"Hey did you eat anything?" FP questions.

"Yeah." Jughead lies.

"Your such a bad liar." FP shakes his head. "Come on let's eat together."

"Kay." He nods and follows his father to the trailer.

Inside it was Fred... and Archie. Jughead keeps his head low trying to make any eye contact with anyone.

"Hey Jughead." Fred says waving at the boy.

"Hi Mr. Andrews." Jughead looks up and gives him a polite smile.

"Here let's eat." FP says noticing the tension between the two boys.

Jughead sits down in the chair and fiddles with his hands. He couldn't stop thinking about his mom. Today was one of those days. He felt tears in eyes but he blinks them away.

"Jug are you okay?" FP asks placing his hand on Jughead's arm.

"I don't feel good." He half lies, he wasn't feeling good, but mentally.

"Hey what's wrong?" FP asks crouching down to meet the boy's eyes.

"I don't know." Jughead answers bitting his lip afraid his vice was going to crack. He couldn't cry not in front of Mr. Andrews and Archie.

"Do you wanna go home?" FP asks softly pushing hair away from the Jug's face.

"Yeah." He nods and plays with his sleeve.

"Come on we'll grab a real lunch on the way." FP says helping the boy him. "I'll call the school, oh Fred give someone the food."

"I want it." Jughead says grabbing the bag.

"Sure." FP nods and takes off his construction clothes and hat putting on his jacket.

Oh his way out Jughead felt Archie staring. He wanted to scream and cry but he didn't. Because that's just the type Jughead was. He held his emotions in until they slowly ate him away. And he faded but no one noticed that. Because of they did they could have saved him.


	3. Chapter Two

FP was worried. Worried about Jughead. He was so distant but that was nothing new with him and Jughead. But his eyes they seemed so lost and in a way their relationship was improving. Jughead was opening up to him until... well he doesn't really know when. 

Slowly Jughead disappeared. FP was well aware of what was going on at school, he had over heard Archie tell Fred one day. And he even went to school to complain about but the ignored kicked him away like he was a piece of trash. Because Jughead was a kid from the wrong side of the tracks and they needed to protect the rich kids. 

Then he tried talking to Jughead about it but that also didn't work because Jughead didn't tell him anything. 

"Jughead you know you can tell me anything. I'm your father." FP says breaking the awkward silence. 

Jughead finally looked up from his plate and nods. 

"You just seem so sad Jug. It's scaring me." FP admits.

He didn't know the boy was crying until he heard soft sobs coming from him. It took him by surprise, Jughead never cries, he doesn't even remember the last time he saw Jughead cry. He didn't know what to do, he wasn't his mother, but he had to be both because his mother had left them. So he slowly pulls the boy into his arms and let's him cry. 

"I miss mom... and Jellybean... I miss us being a family." Jughead manages between sobs. "She hates me mom hates me."

"No she doesn't Jug, she's mad at me not you." FP say hugging the boy tight. This was all he had left. Jughead was all he had he can't let him fall like he did with the others. "Your going to be okay. We're going to be okay." 

~~~~

After his mental breakdown, FP wouldn't let him go into his room. He was scared he was going to do something. So Jughead was stuck in living room watching reruns of Zach and Cody. The Cody guy looked a lot like him expect for the fact that he had black hair and he didn't have a twin. 

"Jughead you have a phone call, it's Archie." FP says walking into the living room. 

"I don't wanna talk to him." He mumbles. 

"He says it's important." FP says. 

"Tell him I'm asleep. Please Dad." He begs so FP nods. 

"Yeah sorry Archie I guess he fell asleep. Alright bye." FP hangs the phone and looks at Jughead with a questioning look. 

"What I didn't want to talk to him no big deal." Jughead shrugs. 

"Something is going on and you're not telling me." FP argues. 

"Me and Archie we just don't talk. Honestly no one really talks to me."

"Jughead you can always go to South Side High." 

"I know... I know."

~~~~

School was the same expect for the fact that Ethel was at the library again along with... Archie.

"Hey Jughead." Archie says with a smile. 

"Hi Ethel." I say ignoring him. 

"I'm sorry Jughead he just followed here." Ethel explains taking a seat next to the boy. 

"It's whatever. Anyways I started reading The Outsiders and Dally is my favorite 'cause I think be is really hot." Jughead jokes. 

"Johnny is my favorite. He kinda of reminds me of well me." Ethel adds. 

"Jughead can I talk to you... please." Archie begs. 

"Look Ethel I have to go. I'll see you tomorrow." Jughead gets up and walks straight past Archie and to the lunch room. 

"Jughead I know your mad at me but I really have to talk to you." Archie begs. 

"What?" Jughead snaps turning around. 

"I'm sorry for everything, I guess I just freaked out because I really needed to into the football team and if people thought I was friends with you they would reject me." Archie explains. 

"That's the problem with you Archie you always care about what people think of you." Jughead says. 

"I know... but I don't anymore, I realized how much of fool I am." Archie sighs. 

"Archie why are you talking to this creep." Reggie says walking out no where. "Are you friends with or something."

"No." Archie lies. "I was just asking him about the homework. Why would I ever want to be friends with him?"

Those words stung Jug. He felt sad. Like actually depressed. His former best friends just said that about him. But he nods. "Yeah. I'll just be leaving." 

"Not so fast." Reggie grabs him by the collar. And on cue the bell rings. "Let's see who really cares about you."

He punches Jughead in the guts knocking the wind out of him. He smashes his head on the bulletin board smashing the glass. He let's Jughead fall to the ground and kicks him multiple times. 

Jughead watched as students and teachers just watched. They didn't help him. He was a kid from the wrong side of tracks. No one would help him. 

Because that's fucked society was. 

~~~~

FP got a call at 1:06 from a random number so he stopped working and picked it up. 

"Hello Mr. Jones?" A lady asks. 

"Yes this him speaking." He answers. 

"This is nurse speaking from Riverdale High, you need to come here." She informs. 

"What's wrong with Jughead?" He asks his heart racing. 

"I'll explain everything as soon as your here." She says hanging up the phone. 

"What's wrong?" Fred asks coming out of the trailer. 

"I have to go to Jug's school something happened." FP explains grabbing his keys and taking off his helmet and jacket. 

"Alright call me if you need anything." Fred says. 

~~~~

FP quickly walks to the main office. "Hi I'm looking for my son Forsythe Jones ll."

"He's in the nurses office the room to the left. But I need identification and you need to sign this." The lady gives him a sign in sheet and he hands her his driving license. 

"Can I go now?" He asks when she hands him his license. 

"Sure." She gives him a smile. 

He quickly rushes to the room and opens the door.


	4. Chapter Three

He quickly rushes to the room and opens the door. 

"Oh hello Mr. Jones." The nurse shakes his hand. "I'm Carey."

"I'm Jughead's father." He mumbles. "Where is he?" 

"Right here sir." She opens the door revealing as bruised, sleeping Jug. 

"What happened?" He asks brushing Jug's hair away from his eyes. 

"He got into a fight. Or at least that's what they want to call it, it was more like a kid beat him up, I saw everything Jughead never did anything." She explains. 

"Why would they call it a fight if he never hit back?" FP asks. 

"Because Jug is the kid from the south side and Reggie is a kid from a rich family and that means money to the school and that means that try need to protect him at any cost." She explains. 

"God." FP rubs his face. 

"As soon as he wakes up he has to report to the office. They're going to talk about punishments." She rolls her eyes. 

~~~~

"You're seriously suspending him for 3 weeks!" FP hears Reggie's father yell. 

"You need to calm down Mr. Mantle. What Reggie did illegal he should be going to jail for this. But thankfully the mayor has talked to the sheriff and all he needs to do is 100 hours of community service and 3 weeks of suspension." Mr. Weatherbee explains. 

"Honey I think you need to clam down." Mrs. Mantle says.

"Whatever just bring the kid in." Mr. Mantle grumbles. 

"Come on let's go Jughead." FP helps Jughead up an walks to the office. 

He glares at Mr. Mantle and rolls his eyes. 

"Will you explain to Mr. Mantle what happened Jughead?" Mr. Weatherbee asks. 

"Um I was talking to Archie and then Reggie just came out of no where, called me creep, and started hitting me. No on helped me not even the teacher they saw everything." Jughead explains. 

"Is that true Reggie?" Mr. Weatherbee asks. 

"Yeah but only because he is a creep." Reggie says. 

"And why do you think he's a freak?" FP asks voice laced with pure anger. 

"Because he never talks to anyone and he's a faggot." Reggie shrugs. 

"Reggie apologize to him right now." His mother snaps.

"I'm sorry." Reggie mumbles looking at the ground. 

"Your glad I'm not taking this to court because I would have." FP says getting up. 

"Oh please no one will listen to a South Side Serpent like you." Mr. Mantle scoffs. 

"Oh they would." FP scoffs. "Come on Jughead let's go." 

~~~~

"I'm so mad. Why do they always do this to us?" FP asks Fred. 

"That's just society is." Fred says taking a swing out of his beer bottle. 

"Anyways how's Archie?" FP asks. 

"He's been fine, but actin werid whenever I ask him about Jughead he always ignores me."

"Same with Jughead."

"God I wonder what happened between the two of them they were inseparable."

~~~~

"Jughead wake up Archie and Veronica are here to see you." FP softly shakes the boy making sure not to hurt the boy. 

"I don't wanna see them." Jug mumbles. 

"They're already here and I told them you're awake so you have no other choice." FP tells him. 

"Fine." He gets up and walks towards the front door with crossed arms. 

"Hi Jughead how are you feeling?" Archie asks. 

"You should know you were right there watching while Reggie beat the shit out of me." Jughead spits out. 

"We were wondering if you wanted to come to Pop's with us?" Veronica asks totally ignoring what Jughead had say.

"No." Jughead says slamming the door on them. 

"Why did you slam the door on them?" FP asks. 

"They're not my friends." Jughead answers taking his beanie off. "I need to wash this." 

"Why aren't they your friends?" FP presses. 

"Friends don't watch other friends get beat up." Jughead explains, FP raises a eyebrow. "No literally me and Archie were talking when Reggie came up called me creep and started beating the shit out of me."

"I can't believe they suspended you for 1 week you didn't even do anything." FP says shaking his head. 

"Yeah but who cares." Jughead says. 

"You've got your mother's hair." FP says out of the blue. 

"Dad... are you okay?" Jughead asks. 

"Yeah sorry." FP says ending the ending the conversation. 

~~~~

Jughead stares at the blank piece of paper. He had decided to start writing again. But he didn't have anything to write about. He slams the drain and wipes away angry tears. 

He grabs a razor blade from his desk and heads on into the bathroom. He rolls up his sleeve and stays making cuts. They stayed bleeding and Jughead felt the relief he needed to. 

He quickly wipes away the blood and covers his wrist with toilet paper to stop the bleeding. He pulls down his sleeve, hides the razor blade, and walks out of the bathroom.


	5. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow 155 hits in 1 day. Wow. Thanks for reading.

[2 weeks later] 

He quietly taps along with Unstoppable by The Score. The librarian looks at him werid, so he takes his headphones off and turns the music off. He sees Ethel walking over so he quickly shoots her a small smile before going back to doing his math homework.

"Hey Jughead, how you feeling?" She asks sitting next to him taking out her own books. "Did you finish The Outsiders?"

"Yes and I watched the movie." Jughead answers.

"Oh really, how did you like it?" She asks continuing the conversation. 

"It was good, it just talks about well the outsiders of society and since well I am one it kinda made me happy. Gives me hope to continue writing my novel." Jughead rambles.

"What's your novel about?"

"Jason Blossom's death."

Ethel goes quiet.

"Didn't know that was a sensitive topic for you." Jughead says sensing the tension.

"Yeah, reminds me about it kinda begin the whole Lodge thing." Ethel gives Jughead a fake smile, one he knew too well.

"Oh..." Jughead looks at his paper.

"How's your dad?"

"He's been sober for 4 months now, so that's really good." Jughead didn't hesitate to answer, everyone knew about his father's problem, after all it was a small town.

~~~~

Jughead lays his head down on the cold counter, patiently waiting for his father to hurry up. He was at the bar, the one the South Side Serpents 'owned'.

Nick, a serpent his father was really close to apperently, came up to him. "Hey Jughead how are you?"

"I'm fine, what about you?" Jughead mumbles trying his best to be polite.

"What you doin here?" He asks after ordering fires.

"Waiting for my dad."

"Oh alright I think he'll be here in a sec."

"Okay."

"How's school, anyone bothering you? We can deal with it." He says in a threatening tone.

"Nah, not really." Jughead pulls his beanie down, "I'm gonna take a nap tell me when he comes down." 

"No need." FP says walking up behind them. "Want anything to eat Jug?"

"Nope." Jughead jumps off the chair, "Can we go home?"

"Alright let's go." FP clasps his hand over Jughead's back.

~~~~

"Hey mom it's Jughead... again. I just wanted to call to say, um. I'm fine. Just tell Jellybean happy birthday for me, she's turning 11, big number." Jughead puts his phone down and let's out a pained cry. He wanted to punch something. He needed to punch something.

He needed a relief. A quick relief. 

 

 

 

"Why are we doing this." Reggie mumbles taking Jughead's shirt off. "Your just a kid."

"Your a year older than me and plus we both get something out of this." Jughead seductively smiles undoing Reggie's belt.

 

 

 

Jughead tip toes into his room, when he feels the all clear he jumps onto his bed. He stares at the ceiling. What did he just do? He just lost his virginity to a man he hated. He's only 15, why did he rush it?

In a way he knows he won't be here forever.

So why not?

He takes off his beanie and holds it close to his heart. It reminded him of Jellybean. Oh, how he misses that little girl. If only someone knew his pain.

He wipes tears.

He wanted someone to wipe his tears.

~~~~

The nest day at school Reggie pushes Jughead into the lockers so many times Jughead is sure he's pretty bruised up. He regrets everything he did last night, he lost his virginity to a man he hated.

But it was a relief. A relief better than cutting, right? Jughead thinks of transgering to South Side High. It's a better school than Riverdale High, for him at least. A school filled with misfits just like him.

He lays his head down on the table and pretends to listens his math teacher.

~~~~

Jughead had a stupid class, a class the school added to talk about your feelings, talk about topics not everyone feels comfortable talking about. Today was self harm. 

It made his cheeks burn whenever the teacher talked about it. He was getting hot, and he felt light headed. His heart was beating so hard he couldn't breath.

Archie noticed, he wanted to ask Jughead if he was okay. But that was a stupid question, Jughead obviously wasn't. For god's sake he took his jacket and beanie off. He was about to tap Jughead's shoulder when Reggie shoots him a werid look.

Jughead suddenly raises his hand and excuses himself from class. He walks, well runs out the classroom, and Archie runs after him.

"No Archie you can't just..." Mrs. Goldstein yells after the two boys, but as if they would listen.

"Jug!" Archie yells chasing after Jughead.

Jughead enters the similar closet and locks himself. The forgotten closet. He still had some stuff into here, some old books and some spare clothes.

Archie knocks on the door, "Hey Jug you know you can talk to me."

"Shut up." Jughead grits through his teeth.

"Please," Archie sits down on the ground and leans on the door. "I know your mad but just please."

"You don't want to help me," Jughead sits down leaning against the door. "You just feel bad."

"I'm sorry."

"That doesn't help."

"I know."

"Sing for me."

"But you'll never be alone  
I'll be with you from dusk till dawn  
I'll be with you from dusk till dawn  
And, baby I'm right here,"

Somehow Archie's voice gave Jughead a sense of security. It made him feel safe. It made him feel the king of Riverdale.

"I'm sorry." Archie repeats in barely a whisper.

"I know." Jughead mumbles.

"Please forgive me."

"I don't know."

"Please."

"..."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"I know."

"I don't know."

"That's fine." Archie felt as if he was talking to a 5 year old.

"It is?"

"Yes."

"Oh."


	6. Chapter 5

Jughead was sent to the nurse and school consular after their teacher sent Moose after the two boys. And well seeing Jughead sobbing into Archie's arms the only thing he could think of was going to the consular. To say Mr. Davis was surprised to find  Jughead in such a mess was an understatement. In his 20 years of being a school consular he had never seen a kid so broken.

 

Mr. Davis was confused how to talk to Jughead, he was different in many ways from the rest of the students who had shown up for help at his office. Well for starters he didn't want to be there but was being forced since he obviously couldn't go back to class and couldn't stay in the nurse's office forever. And the fact that Jughead was a kid from the other side. Mr. Davis never really understood why it was such a problem, but apperently to the town if Riverdale it was.

 

"Jughead do you want me to call your father?" Mr. Davis says breaking the ice.

 

"No," Jughead answers his eyes never leaving his lap.

 

"Do you want to tell me what happened?"

 

"No."

 

"Do you want some water?"

 

"No."

 

"Do you want to go back to class?"

 

"No."

 

"Um, if you can tell me anything other than the word no it'll help," Mr. Davis says.

 

"I just want everyone to forget everything that happened and leave me alone," Jughead mumbles finally looking up.

 

Mr. Davis looks into Jughead eyes, broken and tired, "We can't do that. It's literally against the law. We can't let you go unless we know that you're safe."

 

"Look this is Riverdale, some teachers not paying attention to a kid like me is the least of your problem, so let's just pretend like this never happened." Jughead says getting up and grabbing his stuff.

 

"Where are you going?" Mr. Davis says after a moment.

 

"Calling my Dad and telling him I'm going home," Jughead answers.

 

"Just don't do anything stupid," The man says looking with pleading eyes at the raven haired boy.

 

"I won't."

 

~~~~

 

Jughead slowly walked to his trailer, he wasn't in a hurry at all. There was nothing in the South Side to take in, well expect maybe some graffiti and blood stains. But he fit right in with a bruised face and a dark look. This was who he was. Nothing but a South Side stranger. No one cared about him, they only pretend. But then there was Archie and he didn't realize how much he really loved the boy.

 

 

 

Jughead closed the door behind him kicks off his shoes and throws his bag on the ground before throwing himself on the couch. His father wasn't going to be home until about 5 and it was only 1, four peaceful hours to himself. He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. The only thing on his mind was Archie Andrews. He was just so confused.

 

Why can't he just hide his emotions like he always does? Why can't he just pass it off as just some stupid crush? Maybe because deep down in his heart he always loved the red haired boy, more than just friends. He always wondered why he felt werid around Archie, and now he knows.

 

He wishes he didn't.

 

~~~~

 

"Jughead get up it's 6 in the afternoon," FP says shaking Jughead. 

 

Jughead turns to his side and pulls his beanie over his beanie, "I'm so tired."

 

"The school consular called me today, told me what happened..." FP trials off. 

 

"Oh yeah," Jughead mumbles sitting up.

 

"If there's anything you want to talk about I'm here you know," FP says trying his best to make Jughead feel like he wasn't alone.

 

"I know," Jughead says getting up and putting on his shoes. He takes off his beanie and places it on the table. "I'm gonna go to Pops. I'll be back soon."

 

Before FP could say anything Jughead closes the door and runs off.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Why do you keep doing this?" Reggie mumbles pulling away from the kiss. "Didn't I like beat you up 3 weeks ago?"

 

"And after our amazing night I told Sheriff Keller to let you off the hook," Jughead says climbing onto Reggie's lap. "What can I say? You are one hell of a charming man."

 

"You're really bipolar," Reggie whispers into Jughead's neck.

 

"That's coming from you," Jughead mumbles biting his lip.

 

Reggie stops touching Jughead, "Look I just wanted to say sorry for being an asshole."

 

"Why are you saying this to me now?"

 

"Because Moose told me what happened and I just realized that I was really fucking you up, and I didn't have the right to just beat you up. Something just came over me and I don't know I just took my anger out on you," Reggie rants.

 

"It's fine Reg," Jughead says. He didn't know if he really meant that, because even though he really wanted to trust Reggie he knew Reggie wasn't loyal.

 

"Now let's continue what we starred," Reggie says before sucking on Jughead's neck.

 

~~~~

 

It was 11 o'clock in the night and Jughead just opened the door to the trailer. FP was asleep on the couch a few bear cans and a bottle of whiskey tight next to him. Jughead's heart drops, he couldn't help but think of is that this was his fault. All the stress he's causing on his father is the reason his father is drinking again. And all he could think about was the day his mom and Jellybean left.

 

_**[Jughead was 12]** _

 

_**The young boy skips over rocks and picks up a few walking over to the other side. He had been over at Archie's house since they needed to discuss their plans for highschool. Or that's what he told his Dad but it was really just a way to escape from home.** _

 

_**When he reached the outside of his home he heard yelling and Jellybean's crying. He put on a brave face and opened the door. His father had a gun to his mother's head and Jellybean was on the ground with a cut on her face.** _

 

_**"Dad?" Jughead calls.** _

 

_**"Jughead shut up!" His father yells, clearly drunk.** _

 

_**"Why- why don't you just give me the gun?" Jughead says reaching for the gun.** _

 

_**"Hey back off!" FP says pulling the gun away from his mom.** _

 

_**Jughead quickly grabs it and hides it behind his back. "Why don't you teach me how to use it?"** _

 

_**"What the hell, why?" FP goes to grab another can of beer.** _

 

_**Jughead takes the chance to tell his mother to pack her bags and leave with Jellybean. His mother hesitates, "Just leave." He gives her a pleading look and she picks Jellybean up and grabs a bag to put their stuff in.** _

 

_**"Dad there's a lot of crime and bad people here what if one them tries to hurt me?" Jughead says glancing at his mother, who was quickly grabbing clothes and some money. "Here why don't you just sit here?"** _

 

_**He puts the gun in the cupboard and guides his father to the couch.** _

_**His father lays down and Jughead feels relief when he sees FP closing his eyes and slowly falling asleep.** _

 

_**"Where's your mother?" FP mumbles half asleep.** _

 

_**"Just sleep," Jughead whispers before getting up and walking to his mother and Jellybean was already outside.** _

 

_**"Jug I don't wanna leave!" Jellybean cries hugging Jughead's waist.** _

 

_**"I know but you have to," Jughead kneels down and pulls Jellybean into another hug. He felt tears in his eyes but blinks them away. He grabs the sleeve of his hoodie and wipes the blood away from Jellybean's cheek. "I love you okay?"** _

 

_**"I love you too," The 6 year old sniffles and kisses Jughead's cheek.** _

 

_**Jughead's mother hugs Jughead and kisses his hair, "I love you, take care. I'm going to your Nana and Papa's house, I'll call you when we reach there. I left extra money under your pillow in case you need it. Please just be careful."** _

 

_**Jughead nods, "Just go now, before be gets up. Go."** _

 

_**His mother grabs Jellybean and two start walking to the bus station and Jughead felt a tear roll down his eye when Jellybean looked back at him one last time.** _

 

Jughead wipes away a tear and looks at his father one last time before going to his room. 

 

 


End file.
